Two-stage reflectors are known from JP 2001 160304 A2 and JP 2002 237202 A2. This configuration is intended in this case to take into consideration a certain emission characteristic.
The utilized flux achieved is not optimal with the lamps of the type mentioned at the outset. It would be desirable for in particular an improved form of the reflector to be proposed. In particular, it is desirable to avoid a situation in which the light is guided once again by the burner bulb since, in this case, undesirable absorption effects by the electrodes or scattering effects by the bulb wall can occur, which can firstly lead to premature lamp failure and secondly can have application disadvantages.